


空无一人

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, SAINW, TV73
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About where the Donatello in the episode "Same as it never was" actually goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	空无一人

Donnie坐在一架旧式的电视机面前，看得很认真。

电视的画质其实并不好，屏幕有一大片灰白色的斑点，有时候还会出现没有信号时经常出现的锯齿状条纹。没有声音，就像在看二十世纪早期的电影一样。

但是Donnie看的很认真。

泛白的画面上出现了一个模糊的人影，双手捂住脸，似乎正在哭泣。画面晃动了两下，人影消失了，没隔多久，又有两个模糊的人影，面对着面，似乎在说话，然后其中一个挥拳打向了另外一个。

看到这里，Donnie用手抹去了眼角的泪。

等那电视节目的光线暗淡下去以后，他站起来，打开房间的门。

一段没有光线的地下通道在他的眼前延伸，尽头的地方有一截生了锈的爬梯。

Donnie拖着他的武士棍顺着爬梯上了更高的一层地面。

他安静地走着，脚步声回应着他。这里像是一个圆形的天井，除了头顶有水泥建成的天花板。

人工凿出的深坑，最下面本应汇集的水层已经干涸了。沿着这地方绕半圈，砖和泥砌成的墙上是一道六边形的门，Donnie清楚地记得他从这里走过的时光。

他继续走着，拉开一扇铁门，一间很大的客厅出现了。

客厅的中央有一个水池子，几道六边形的门通向其他的房间。这地方大得让人有些寂寞，作为Donnie小小身影的背景，它显得异常空洞。

Donnie走到了水池子的边上，棍子在他脚边轻轻落地。

回音在厅里碰撞着，没等那些音停歇，他跪到了地上。

“Sensei……”

“Leo……”

“Raph……”

“Mikey……”

“我在这里啊！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————————”

他撕心裂肺地叫喊着，高分贝的声音在封闭的空间里回荡出了震耳欲聋的效果。

也不知他这样叫了多久，终于他累了，头一偏倒在了地上。

一切又回归到了一片死寂之中。

Donnie不会忘记那一天发生的事，他的心填满了深深的悔意，几乎就在他认识到这个地方的真相的时候，他的心已经死了一大半。

那只是个平常的午后，有着平常的速溶咖啡的陪伴，他消磨着平常的工作时间。

他在新组装的机器前饮下最后一口咖啡，然后打开那个长得像个壁橱一样的机器，坐了进去。

五颜六色的指示灯在他打开开关的时候亮了起来，他最后调整了参数，突然就想测试一下这台能实现空间转换的机器。

初衷无非是兴趣再加上这机器也许能在关键时候成为他们逃脱下水道的理想方式，Donnie花了很长一段时间去设计和制造它。

但那时他从没想过会花更长的一段时间在同一台机器上。

每个程序都运行得很正常，细枝末节的地方也被他一一检查过了。

他的手指放在红色的控制按钮上，摁下去的时候没有片刻的犹豫。

按照他的设计，这台机器会带他到纽约郊区的某个地方，他会在那里看到照在地面上的阳光。

如果一切顺利，他还能在Mikey找他要游戏机的新密码之前赶回来。

机器开始运作了，引擎的部位嗡嗡地响着。

然后在某一时刻，突然安静了下来。指示灯还在闪烁着，把Donnie的脸映照得五颜六色的。

大约是到了。他推开门。

堆满了零件的桌子和那个他丢在地上的螺丝刀正在外面静静地等着他。

显然这不是Donnie想要看见的。

像每一次试验失败一样，他用手挠了挠他的脑袋，露出个不尴不尬的苦笑，放佛眼前有个人正在等着他交差似的。

也好……这时候该是Mikey来找他要新密码的时间了。

他看看那堆零件之间露出半面的闹钟，走到桌前打开那台机器的图纸，检查每个地方可能出现的问题。

这会儿Donnie还沉浸在试验失败的沮丧中，他并不知道他将要为这个失败支付多大的代价。

时针在半面的钟盘上走了半圈，Mikey还是没出现，他感到有些意外了。

但他没考虑那么多，还是继续做他的工作，这样到了傍晚，Donnie站起了身，隐隐约约地觉得有些不对。

太安静了。

从来不属于这地方的安静，现在笼罩着他。

没有两个弟弟的打闹声，没有肥皂剧的对白声，也没有武器相碰的训练声。

甚至，没有每隔几分钟就轰隆而过的地铁的声音。

这种突如其来的安静让Donnie开始不安。

他睁大了眼睛，呼吸也屏住了。把套在脑袋上的护镜往桌上一丢，他冲了出去。

客厅里没人，除了没人，并没有任何异样。他看不见任何被外力入侵过的痕迹。

“Mikey？”他试探地叫了他兄弟的名字。

“Leo？”

没有人回应他。

“Sensei？”

“你们去哪儿了？”他自言自语地问道。

他拿出了他的手机，找到Leo的名字，呼出。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”

电话里只有盲音。这是另外一个不祥的征兆。

Donnie跳下二楼，搜寻着家里每一个隐蔽的地方。

哪里都没有人，整个地下建筑像是被人遗弃了，空荡得使他感到陌生。

“好了，伙计们，不要再玩了，我不喜欢这样……你们吓到我了……”

安静像病毒一样在这个空间里传播，他一个人的回声有种毛骨悚然的感觉。

在他故作轻松试图拆穿他兄弟们诡计的时候，他能听见自己可怕的心跳声。

Donnie跑了起来，从家里跑到了外面的下水道，从傍晚时分跑到了深夜降临，跑遍了他所知  
晓的每一条地下通道。

没有他的兄弟，没有老师，没有人，甚至没有一只下水道的老鼠从他眼皮下经过。

他和这个空旷的地方就像被整个世界遗弃了，剧烈的奔跑给他的心脏压上了沉重的负担，疼痛在胸腔里蔓延。

终于他在那个深夜独自上了地面。当他推开窨井盖，他看到了一个死气沉沉的纽约，在一片灰蒙蒙的天空下静静地躺着。

那瞬间，他意识到他做了一件恐怖至极的事。

如果那台机器不是个失败品？或者说，那机器存在着一个更严重的问题，如果是这样……那么……

Donnie疯狂地翻找着他的数据记录，而在他看到一张纸上写着的几行公式之后，他停下了所有的动作，绝望写在了他的脸上。

“时间……我没改变空间……而是时间……”所有的问题都出在那台机器上。

那台机器并没有达到他预期的效果——将他从一个地方传送到另一个地方，而是实现了时间  
维度的转移，把他带到了另外的一条时间维度上。现在他所在的地方，时间流逝的速度比正常世界的时间流逝慢得多。

“时间……时间……我没有离开过……”

Donnie的目光缓缓掠过他的家……还是那个客厅，现在他知道，他的兄弟们，老师都在这里，也许正在找他。

可是他看不见他们，他们也看不见他。

甚至连声音都无法被彼此听到。

 

现在离那个让他崩溃的时候已经过去了几年了，几年来他不分日夜不断地尝试着调整机器的参数想要回到原来的时间线上去，可是却都一一失败了。

两年前他在地下更深一层他的秘密仓库里无意中打开了一台旧电视，他就此发现了他装在原来那个客厅里的摄像头能给他一些不稳定的电波信号。那些信号很不稳定，也很难被接收到，但至少，能让他看到一些属于原来世界的人或事。

在隔了那么久之后他再次见到他三个兄弟的身影，Donnie坐在那台旧电视前哭了整整一夜。

此刻他睁开眼，黑漆漆的客厅像巨大的怪物的嘴，他爬了起来，眷恋地看着这里的每一个物品。

这一年——他的这一年，原来的那个世界已经不知道过了多久了，他越来越频繁地看到争执在他的兄弟之间愈演愈烈。

队伍缺了他，残暴的Shredder会逼迫他们到怎样一个境地，Donnie再清楚不过。

可是他在回去的路上遭受着一次又一次的失败……

无论他怎么改变那些参数，他都没办法回到一点不差的那个时空中，他被困在这里越久，就越发绝望。

今天他目睹了Raph和Leo的厮打，他知道他们互相伤了对方，却不知道有多严重。明天呢？明天还会面对什么呢？

Donnie绝对没有想到他会看到Shredder新编制的大军蜂拥涌入他们的巢穴，也绝对没有想到他一直都崇敬的他的领导者会从墙角偷偷溜出客厅，放任凶残的Shredder大军把他的老师层层围住，头也不回。

他歪斜着身体倒退了一步，跌坐在暴露出海绵的沙发上。

Splinter老师的拐杖击中了四个人，他看见几把枪的枪口冒出了青烟，老师瘦小的身躯从跳起来的空中摔了下来，就像一片凋零的枯叶。

暗色的液体在屏幕上扩散，没有颜色，却灼伤了他的眼睛。

整个画面剧烈震荡了起来，视野里的砖墙摧枯拉朽地崩塌。不需要声音，他完全能感受得到炸弹掀起的热浪。

最后他看见画面栽了下去，一串字母占据了整个镜头。

Home，sweethome……

如今已成了废墟。他的摄像头被掩埋在石砾和沙子下面，和Mikey造的那块小牌子叠在了一起，成了那之后他能看到的唯一一个画面。

失去父亲的悲痛在后来的很长一段时间里主宰了他所有的情绪，直到有一天他突然想起了他的兄弟们。

他没有亲眼目睹他们的死亡，并且他从未放弃过相信他的兄弟们还活着，只是他对那之后的事无从得知。

时间以一个相对较慢的速度机械地走过，他开动着那台机器频繁穿梭在不同的时空中。

又是几年光阴荏苒，他依旧坐在错位的房间里，盯着电视机屏幕上的字母发呆。

没有人再到过他们的家里，也没有人移动过他的摄像头，画面上的图像比他所在的空间还要孤寂得让人心碎。

有那么几个日夜他试着说服自己放弃，他的兄弟们兴许已经不在这世上了，兴许他现在垂死挣扎做的一切都是在白费力气。

但他的内心告诉他自己做不到。他没有办法切断对他兄弟们的思念，无论他能否看到他们的身影。

在一个阴冷凝重的夜里，Donnie做梦了。

他梦见他回到了属于他的世界，他梦见他遇到了断了一只胳膊的Mikey，双目失明的Leo和瞎了一只眼的Raph，他梦见他跪在Splinter的墓前哭泣，梦见Casey的遗像被黑色的缎带装点着。

多么熟悉的面孔，多么陌生的世界。

他在梦里制造了一台超强性能的装甲，和他的兄弟们攻进了对整个世界进行黑暗统治的Shredder的基地，最后他亲手结束了Shredder的生命。

胜利的他们抱在了一起，幸福的泪水模糊了他的视线。

久别重逢的喜悦和离家多年的沧桑感交织在一起堆积上了他的心头，Donnie睁开了眼睛。

湿漉漉的脸颊搁在湿漉漉的枕头上，背后泛起的凉意提醒着他这不过是个梦。

一个饱含着他希望的梦。

他抹掉脸上的泪，嘴角勾起个淡淡的弧度。这么久以来他第一次笑了。

“我们会再见的……会再见的……”他轻声说着。

那点可悲的希望在他的心里驻扎得更深了，他再也不可能将它连根拔出来。

和过去不一样，现在他时常会走出去，到纽约的地面上去。那里空无一人，整个城市被覆盖在一片灰蒙蒙的天空下面，就像是最后的末日降临。

改换参数，不停地试验。

这就是他生活的全部。

长长的一段岁月继续静悄悄地从他身边流逝走，最后连Donnie自己都忘了时间。

在一个和无数个单调的日子都没有区别的午后，发白的电视机前又坐着一个熟悉的身影。他专注地看着电视，看得很认真。

闪着白斑的电视屏幕上，什么也没有。

他的手翻过厚厚的一叠数据，在最后那页停了下来。

“咳咳咳……还有一组参数……”他慢腾腾地站起来，棍子随着他的脚步在地上一下下击打着，“就今天吧……”

他还在尝试，但他预感这样的生活不会持续太久了，他突然想看看他留恋了一生的地方。

攀爬早已变得不容易，他吃力地爬上一层地面，气喘吁吁地迈进他熟悉的那道门。

尘土飞扬的大厅，水池子里的水不在了，池底留着一道道水纹的痕迹。

Donnie的胸腔起伏着，用他清澈不再的眼眸打量着这个承载他所有欢乐时光的地方。

就在那一瞬间，他看见了十五岁的Mikey举着pizza站在沙发前面冲着十五岁的Raph龇牙，十五岁的Leo和毛色光鲜的老师在一边微笑地看着他们。橙色，红色和蓝色的头带衬着他们绿色的皮肤，鲜艳得刺眼。

他扑了过去……伸出手，想要抓住他们，抓住那个画面……

画面扭曲了一下，接着消失了。

他的手里空空的，眼前也是空空的。

大约是长长的时间轴上的某个点碰巧与这里发生了交错，让他看到了那个画面。

Donnie的脸上已经是老泪纵横，他的呼吸声像残破的风箱一样呼哧呼哧地作响。

“等我……”

他形如枯槁的手哆嗦着握住了时空机器的门把，费力地把那扇门打开。

“等着我……”

灯亮了，这将是最后一次启程，他颤抖地摩挲着那枚红色按钮，隔了好一会儿才努力摁了下去。

引擎发动了，程序都正常地运行着。

“我很快就回去了……”

（END）


End file.
